


Розы Дьявола

by delannoie



Series: Tales from the End of the World [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В тексте использована цитата из текста песни «The End» группы The Doors.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Розы Дьявола

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использована цитата из текста песни «The End» группы The Doors.

  
***

Дьяволу нравятся розы. Они влекут красотой, но впиваются острыми шипами в пальцы любому, кто пытается их сорвать, нарушить первозданное совершенство.

Дьявол чувствует некое родство с этими цветами. Розовые кусты отвечают ему взаимностью, буйно раскинувшись под окнами его временной резиденции. Они кивают, трепеща под ветром, приветствуют, стряхивая утреннюю росу на ладони - его единственные собеседники в разрушенном мире.

Инфицированные кроатонским вирусом жалкие подобия людей и демоны надежно охраняют своего Босса. Они никогда не пересекают границ Его Сада. Только если с важным донесением. Но Дьявол не нуждается в новостях. Он сам все прекрасно знает. 

Знает, как людишки собираются в кучки. Они прячутся за заборами из колючей проволоки, защищаются остатками оружия, дерутся за остатки еды. Все еще на что-то надеются, не понимая, что Конец пришел.

Знает, что Дин Винчестер, ищет Кольт. Человек, в теле брата которого так уютно живется Сатане, не подозревает, что эта вещь совершенно бесполезна. Этот человек заслуживает смерти уже только за предательство собственного брата, но Дьявол будет милостив к нему и подарит быструю смерть. Теперь, когда планета принадлежит ему и все идет по плану подобные мелочи не имеют значения.

Дьявол мог бы наслаждаться, но что-то беспокоит его, скребется голодной мышью в уголке его сознания. И мысль эта принадлежит не остаткам сознания Сэма Винчестера. Она его собственная. Дьяволу одиноко.

Он уверен: ненависть слишком сильное чувство, чтобы испытывать ее к Дину Винчестеру, но иногда Дьявол ненавидит этого человека за то, что тот посмел сказать "нет" Михаилу.  
Пророчество лишилось смысла. Сценарий, разыгранный по плану, стал слишком прост, победа без сражения - пресной.

Первые несколько сотен лет в клетке, Падший Ангел страдал, следующие несколько сотен обдумывал планы мести и способы пыток, когда вернется, но потом он устал. Если Бог хочет, чтобы он стал Дьяволом, так тому и быть.

Он ждал в назначенном месте, в День, предрешенный с самого Сотворения, но Михаил не явился. Дьявол мог рушить мир до основания, рвать планету на части, но Небеса молчали. Никто не пришел его остановить.

Он стоит посреди своего розового сада, среди отблесков молний в темном небе и спрашивает: «Где ты, брат, почему ты меня оставил?»  
Но ему никто не отвечает и лишь розы в притворном сочувствии обнимают колонны колючими цепкими стеблями, захватывая все больше территории.

Винчестер пришел на пятый год. Дьяволу почти жаль, что он один из тех пятерых во всем Мироздании, кого невозможно убить из этой пушки. Человек умер быстро, почти не сопротивляясь.

Все кончено. Или нет? Дьявол почти удивлен, когда появляется второй Дин. Моложе на пять лет. С дерзким языком и горящими глазами, так не похожий на сломленного, сдавшегося человека, что лежал бездыханным в двух шагах. 

Дьявол поет ему свою сладкую песню. Рассказывает, как все будет, искусно скрывая, бьющуюся бешеным молоточком в голове мысль: «Может, увидев, каким стал Мир, Дин скажет Михаилу "Да"?»  
Только он не скажет и этого человека ждет участь увиденная сегодня собственными глазами.

_"..Of everything that stands, the end_  
No safety or surprise, the end  
I'll never look into your eyes...  
again " 

 

Мелодия доносится с шипением из кассетника, брошенной машины людей, которые пришли его убить. Пришли, чтобы умереть. 

"Уже осталось недолго", - думает Дьявол. "Смерть и трое его братьев шествуют по планете и города рассыпаются под их тяжелой поступью, словно песочные замки. Ливни смоют всю грязь, и не останется больше людей. Лишь дикая природа буйно разрастется пышным Садом, как было прежде до сотворения рода человеческого".

Он никогда не лжет другим, лишь говорит не всю правду. Но из года в год обманывает себя, повторяя, заученную ложь о Высшем Благе. Порой ему кажется, что он снова в Клетке, только на этот раз тюрьма его больше, и он сам выстраивает ее стены.

А розы безмолвно внимают сказкам Сатаны про ангела, любившего больше жизни брата и Отца...  



End file.
